1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin band made of a synthetic resin and used in an instrument such as a wristwatch, and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Resin bands are used very often in, e.g., sports wristwatchs. A resin band, however, can cause cracking easily due to a degradation caused by long-term use and repeated bending Thus, a core member is provided in the resin band to reinforce it. Published Examined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 56-21286 discloses a conventional resin band having such a reinforcing structure. In the resin band of this publication, since the entire core member is covered with a single resin, the surface of the resin band is flat to provide a monotonous outer appearance, resulting in an unpreferable design. Also, since the color of the band is that of the resin, the resin band does not have color variations and thus lacks a variety of choices. In order to color a band in two different colors or more, plating must be performed on the surface of the band, resulting in a cumbersome operation.